


The Cute One

by MissDavis



Series: Consolation Prizes [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDavis/pseuds/MissDavis
Summary: "This post says that whenever there are three people, there must be one who's the clever one, one who's the cool one, and one who's the cute one.” Rosie looked from John to Sherlock and back again. “So which of us is which?”





	The Cute One

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet written as part of [221B-Consolation Fest](https://221b-consolation.tumblr.com/), from this prompt from [Johnlockedinwarstan](https://johnlockedinwarstan.tumblr.com): _Imagine your OT3 arguing about who is “the clever one”, who is “the cool one”, and who is “the cute one”._ Except I wanted to write something with Rosie so I used her instead of my OT3. :)

Rosie wandered out of the kitchen, staring at her phone, which was pretty much all she ever did since John had finally caved and let her get one for her tenth birthday. Today, though, amazingly, she actually looked up from it as she approached John and Sherlock in their chairs by the fireplace. "Hey, listen to this! This post says that whenever there are three people, there must be one who's the clever one, one who's the cool one, and one who's the cute one.” She looked from John to Sherlock and back again. “So which of us is which?” 

"Where are you reading that?" John frowned, lowering his own tablet on which he'd been catching up on the news. She was only supposed to use apps that he knew about. And anyway— "Obviously, I'm the cool one." 

Sherlock and Rosie both burst out laughing. 

"What?"

"Daddy, you're almost 55 years old." 

"So? I have the coolest taste in music. And clothes." 

"Sorry, what?" Sherlock tossed his newspaper to the floor and straightened the fall of his suit jacket. "Clothes? Have you seen the way I dress?" 

"You have the most expensive taste in clothes, and you do always look good, but I wouldn't say it’s 'cool'," John told him. "It's really a more traditional look that you have." 

"Traditional? But I never even wear a tie!" 

John laughed, wondering what Sherlock would say if John told him he was actually the cute one. Rosie would probably make gagging noises and Sherlock would blush bright red. Which would be cute. "Don't you want to be the clever one, anyway?" 

"That goes without saying, but I’m also—" 

“Nope,” Rosie said. "You can't be more than one, Sherlock. If you want to be the clever one, then I get to be the cool one and that makes Daddy...the cute one? Hm, that doesn't seem right. Maybe Lady is the cute one.” 

The dog, who’d been lying quietly half-under Sherlock’s chair, perked up at her name. Sherlock reached over to scratch her head and she settled back down, closing her eyes. “Lady doesn’t count—she’s a dog,” he said. “And anyway, you would then need to come up with a fourth designation. However, your father could be the cute one, as he is extremely good-looking, though I’d be more inclined to use the word handsome. I think that you, Rosie, are the cute one. Which makes John...oh, maybe he is the cool one." 

"I told you that," John said. He settled back in his chair, smug in the knowledge that he was the one best able to sort the three of them into their proper categories. Though if he was the one who was right about this, did that mean that he was actually the clever one?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only ficlet I wrote this time that actually came in at ficlet length. :) If you're looking for more, check out the other works in this series or some of the [Christmas ficlet collections](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=Christmas&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&user_id=MissDavis) I've written over the years. Thanks for reading!


End file.
